


【鬼泣】【vd,nd】孕假

by 18226794860



Category: Devil May Cry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860
Summary: 丈夫和孩子都急于从这具身体上夺走些什么，那些甜蜜的，柔软的事物是雄性无法企及的，他们只能征服或者掠夺，但丁从来没有害怕过





	【鬼泣】【vd,nd】孕假

但丁打算给自己放一天假，就一天。  
把他的亲哥哥维吉尔打到事务所的地基里去。  
他回来的时候挥着斯巴达巨剑，杀气腾腾的，维吉尔早就有准备了，阎魔刀擅长于格挡，他们咣咣当当打了好一阵子的铁，最后是维吉尔成功的卡掉了但丁的巨剑，但丁一个柔韧的过肩摔被躲了过去，他们两个双双摔到地上开始角力，很显然，但丁没能占到什么便宜，然后他恼羞成怒的用上了牙齿，一口见血。  
维吉尔抽了一口气，手背上鲜血淋漓，但丁死咬着不松口，他借机把但丁的长裤撕开了，那对匀称而结实的大腿立刻暴露出来，股缝湿哒哒的还在滴着水，内裤上一滩暧昧的水痕，柔软的孕期激素释放到空气里，几乎立刻就让维吉尔勃起了。  
“松口，”维吉尔靠在他的耳边，威胁一般的警告：“不然我就插进去。”  
但丁瞪着他，在感觉到紧紧贴着穴口的滚烫生殖器时他慌张地踢蹬了两下腿，喘着气，慢慢慢慢的打开牙齿。  
维吉尔直接撞了进去，鲜血淋漓的左手压在地毯和但丁的右脸旁，阴茎上滚烫的热度撞进毫无防备的、湿热的穴道里，但丁痉挛的夹紧了大腿，小腹弹动了几下，像是沙滩上搁浅的游鱼，正处在孕期的身体又敏感又脆弱，被强行捅开的感觉烂透了，像是戳开一只成熟的过了头的桃子，他的整个直肠都在颤抖，一下子就被操出了眼泪。  
“维吉尔，我操你妈。你听到了没，我操你妈。”但丁抿着唇，屁股里夹着那根快要插到结肠瓣里的跳动着的阴茎，又是呻吟又是喘气，这让他的威胁显得有些无力；白软的胸膛被手指用力的抓了几下，乳粒被揪着，刺骨的快感立刻从胸膛攀上来。  
但丁几乎要绝望了，天知道维吉尔是怎么刺激的他已经退化了雄性魔人子宫硬生生受了孕，是精子质量太好了吗……一般来说受孕的征兆会很强烈，但丁什么事也没有所以根本没意识到，直到有一天开始胸膛发胀衬衫上甚至结出了奶块，他去检查时人类医生告诉他某个值偏高了，他如雷轰顶才知道那是魔人的孕腺开始分泌孕激素了。  
维吉尔从魔界回来的那几个月，他们几乎天天缠在一起，但丁没多想，敞着大腿趴在沙发上，或者是着塌腰伏在橱柜上，任由维吉尔的阴茎顶穿他的整个直肠，龟头碾压过每一寸粘膜，那一段时间他的腰上几乎全是指痕，小腹始终是鼓起来的，干涩的、紧闭的子宫口一下一下被撞开，最后被浇满精液，但丁摇屁股的时候只顾着自己爽了，他以为他的子宫仅仅是一块死肉而已，永远不能孕育任何生命。  
他猜对了一半，他的子宫的确是脆弱的雄性子宫，但是依然能够进行正常的结卵反应，即使这些卵没有生命力，也能够让他体验类似于分娩的全过程，他得乖乖的，像一条雌蛇，从子宫口，结肠瓣，一直到直肠，把那些卵一个一个排出来。  
这让但丁觉得很奇怪。  
受孕这种事让他变得很软，字面意义上的，在本能的驱使下，他开始忍不住的抱住自己的肚子，想要护着那些没有生命的卵，但维吉尔永远那样强硬，把每一次的做爱搞得都像两只野兽在互相厮杀，把对方撕咬的只剩骸骨。但丁突然感觉自己无法招架，他们原本是势均力敌的，而现在但丁挣扎着想要逃避，他望着天花板那么想推开维吉尔，像一只被逼到绝处的牡鹿，对着垂涎的狮子说——别吃我。  
狮子大张獠牙。  
但丁下腹几乎融化成一团无力的糖水，他早就习惯了维吉尔的存在，他喷在脸上的呼吸，他握力很大骨节分明的手指，他的骨架和内脏，他烫得像火炭一样的阴茎，鲜明的无从逃避和拒绝，向攻城锤一下一下把他糜烂的身体凿透，饱满的柱头压开湿软襦糯的子宫口，但丁感到大腿内侧传来维吉尔腰肢上肌肉的触感，饱满而有力，细的恰到好处，只有但丁知道那里的爆发力有多强。维吉尔是彻头彻尾的杀生者，摧枯拉朽的征服者，但丁无法不颤栗，无法不臣服，柔软的性器濡湿的不成样子，腺体被顶的像个坏掉的水龙头，不住的流水，他想把大腿分得更开，让自己的哥哥操的更深；但是他的母性不允许，他抱着肚子流的满脸是泪，大腿踢蹬着想要挣扎又被拉回来，阴茎擦过结肠瓣狠狠地撞进子宫，他的大脑一片滚烫，又肿又热的肉壁被摩擦的简直发酸，往下淌水，他的卵们挤压着滚动着，像是在指责他是个不称职的母亲。  
“别紧张。”维吉尔甚至保留了一些与生俱来的优雅，好整以暇的抚摸胞弟汗湿的脸，他很奇怪但丁的反应，以往这个时候但丁早就瘫软下来追逐快感了，维吉尔可以轻易的插到他的子宫最深处，然后全部的射到里面。他不明白多了几颗卵对于但丁来说意味着什么，甚至连负担都算不上。  
“尼禄马上会来。”维吉尔微笑，凑近但丁微红的耳廓，“今天是星期日。”  
但丁涨红了脸，他浑身上下的每一块骨头都像是在酒精里泡过一样绵软无力，否则他真的很想掐着维吉尔的喉咙叫他闭嘴，但即使他掐死维吉尔也没用，尼禄依然会来，可能会买些水果，可能会买一袋盐，还会照例和但丁来上一发，他总是知道但丁缺了什么，比起父亲和叔叔，他身上总有种居家的气质，他明明有更强大的血统，但眼睛低垂下来的样子真像一只湿漉漉的狗，你能从他不耐烦的视线里看到小心翼翼的温柔。  
维吉尔吻但丁的额头，像是一个标记，一个信号，他很习惯于这么做，对但丁说结束了，满足的野兽柔情似水。但丁被提着肩膀抱起来，眼神依然有些涣散，维吉尔把他抱到浴缸，自己放水，但丁就蹲在浴缸外，用手指慢慢的试水温，他不再洗凉水澡了，盖过后颈的长发乱糟糟的，瞳孔表面湿漉漉的，让人联想到被欺负了的长毛犬。  
维吉尔没再把他丢进浴缸里了，尽管对于魔人的身体来说这根本算不了什么，他看着但丁慢吞吞的移进去，平坦的小腹上露出一团肉呼呼的突起，然后很小心的，补救一样的揉着自己的肚子，有点委屈，有点生气。  
可能是他之前实在太嚣张了，现在又可怜兮兮，巨大的落差让人想不起他张牙舞爪的样子，他整个人陷在水里，抱着自己的膝盖，很无措，维吉尔帮他打泡沫，右手穿过他头顶的银发，软乎乎的像上好的丝绸，他产生了一种错觉，好像但丁突然变小了，变回他几岁时候，那时他的弟弟是个热情的小傻子，给路过的一切人以温柔热忱的拥抱，像是一只警惕而渴望母亲的幼兽。  
粘牙的但丁，多稀有，维吉尔甚至不想去赴下午的委托了，尽管他会交上一笔不菲的违约金，他帮着但丁把泡沫冲掉，敏锐的听到钥匙开门的声音。  
尼禄。  
维吉尔微不可察的叹息，他知道他可以去下午的委托了；但丁还不知道发生了什么，仰着头躺在浴缸里，泡沫顺着脖子缓缓流下来。  
“我去拿浴巾。”维吉尔轻声说。  
但丁没有睁眼，浴室里的水雾绕着他的脸，弄得他的鼻子有些痒，几秒钟后，他重重地打了个喷嚏。  
立刻有人拿着毛巾上来糊他的脸，风风火火的，好像是想立刻把他从浴缸里拽出来，擦干净，然后打包放好，一点都不维吉尔，但丁睁开眼睛想揪那小子的耳朵，泡沫顺着流进瞳孔里，他“啊”的一声拼命的揉，四肢在浴缸里扑腾，像一只想要把毛甩干净的狗。  
尼禄抱着毛巾非常狼狈，他的衬衫和身前的裤子全部湿透了，柔软的头发干一块湿一块，还被迷茫中的但丁抓了一把，现在正朝着四个方向乱翘，浴室里像个大型溺水现象，尼禄只是一只飘在浴缸里可怜兮兮的小黄鸭，但丁想把他当游泳圈使。  
“好了好了！”尼禄满脸是水，大叫出声，他强行捏着但丁的下巴把他的脸转向自己，开花洒，用温水冲对方的眼睛，但丁张牙舞爪的双手乱挥，他就把叔叔整个抱到怀里，手指插到对方后脑勺上的发丝里，胡乱揉揉，顺着对方光裸的脊背上下抚摸，像是给一只大北极熊顺毛。  
摸摸毛，吓不着。  
但丁眯着眼睛看他下巴的线条，一直到雕塑般的鼻子，尼禄很认真，牙咬的紧紧的，像是在和什么东西较劲，他自己都不知道，他总是无意识的想和维吉尔比较些什么，这个年纪的男孩自己的感情朦胧，被看的却很透彻，宁愿被揪耳朵也不承认自己害羞，他勃起了，并且尽力遮掩，傻傻的把大腿夹紧，脸颊靠近耳朵的那部分又红又烫，小腿上紧绷的弧线像是一张微微拉满的长弓。  
但丁不由自主的想笑，慢慢的叠起自己那双又长又软的大腿，大腿根内侧细腻的皮肉被挤出来一些，露出一点微微勃起的生殖器，大腿上的抓痕红红的，在晃晃悠悠的水波里看着很不明显，像是含蓄的玫瑰。那一小段脚踝好像轻易就能握住，足弓却很圆润，他之前一定才剪过指甲，像圆圆的小贝壳，泡在水里闪着一层釉光。  
尼禄看到他促狭的笑。  
那一瞬间他忘掉了，忘掉自己那些刻意伪装出来的成熟，忘掉自己前一秒还正人君子一般的夹紧双腿，忘掉自己照顾人的假象，露出他酸的快要冒水的灵魂——他是那么的年轻，呼吸中含着火炭，血统中带着权威，他的眼里揉不得沙子，而他爱的人那一团又丰腴又多汁的身体里孕育着他父亲的孩子。  
魔人不会嫉妒，他们的生存信条里强者则拥有一切，但是尼禄会，他是不完美的也不残酷的人类，灭世的力量在他的臂膀之间，他用它来困住乱扭的叔叔，帮他冲净眼上的泡沫，同时无法一直的受到吸引，像笨拙的磁极，啪的一声粘上去。  
他多喜欢那一片成熟又丰满的乳房。诗人形容为母亲河谷，绵长湿润的乳臭，每一颗细胞都浸满了水分……他的嘴唇贪婪又虔诚，他那么疯狂的吮吸，包括汗水，他不放过一切，双臂抓紧，环住那一截颤抖的腰，像是熊抱住一只酿满蜂蜜的巢。  
丈夫和孩子都急于从这具身体上夺走些什么，那些甜蜜的，柔软的事物是雄性无法企及的，他们只能征服或者掠夺，但丁从来没有害怕过，他用手摸着尼禄毛茸茸的脑袋，任由他拱到自己怀里，鼻尖撞到乳粒上，最后是嘴唇，男孩的嘴唇，吮吸的力道大的让他有点生疼，他感觉自己的整个胸脯都被口水浸得湿乎乎黏哒哒的。  
“轻点，我的小狗崽……”但丁双手都环住那颗头颅，电流从胸前一直穿遍全身，没有更多了，他才刚刚泌乳，尼禄总是觉得他还有，好吧，他的确还有一些……他费了很大的劲把小奶狗从自己的胸脯里拽出来，浴缸里很滑，他小心翼翼的站起来，动作缓慢到尼禄那双形状漂亮的眼睛都要喷火，最后他用两根手指撑开自己的臀缝，红肿的括约肌泛着一层漂亮的玫瑰红。  
但丁回头，尼禄看到他湿透了的发丝反射着卫浴里朦胧的灯光。  
他说：“来，我的孩子。”  
尼禄听到了一切，他也什么都没听到，羞耻、欢愉一并嚼碎，但丁扬起下巴，发咸的眼泪滴在肩胛骨上，像是海风拍打礁石，他比以往更敏感，更脆弱，尼禄握住了他的手掌。  
这是男孩的手指，有力、细长，关节发粉，伴随着他年轻的阴茎一次一次穿透叔叔丰熟的身体，紧窄的子宫口再度被压迫，但丁回握他的手，他看不到尼禄的脸，但他渐渐停止一开始无法控制的生理性的泪水，他没有被侵犯的感觉，他很安心，灵魂深处呈现出包容。  
尼禄不是维吉尔，维吉尔是理智的野兽，阴茎横冲直撞的几乎要插坏他，碾碎他的卵，维吉尔像是年幼时一样有分寸的戏耍他的弟弟，故意抢他的玩具，看他坐在地上哭得不能自已，然后亲自帮他把眼泪抹掉，送个更好的给他；他和维吉尔做爱时总觉得快要见不到明天的太阳，维吉尔撞着他又狭窄又敏感的生殖道口，把雄性那一处不适合交媾的性器硬生生捅开，又酸又胀，流出的水又腥又湿，皮肉摩擦的声音让人牙酸，他真的被操的像一个刚刚站街的小婊子，被捅坏了，眼泪直流。  
风流的恶魔猎人不该如此狼狈的，维吉尔不管这一点，尼禄只是留恋，这个年纪的男孩有着最纯粹的爱，他好喜欢叔叔，身体、灵魂、每一部分，他把叔叔的肩膀和脖子上咬的全是吻痕，稍微透一点的衬衫都遮不住，或者他插的太深了但丁颤抖着，痉挛着，缩紧，看起来快要不堪负重了，尼禄想象着他现在有多爽，不由自主的就想让他射出来，在自己的手心里，舒服的两眼翻白无从思考。  
射精的最后一瞬间但丁无法再支撑，浑身放松的向下倒，尼禄扶着他的腰，慢慢坐回浴缸。但丁带着满身的吻痕，抬头，肌肉曲线美好的手臂撑在瓷砖上，带动着无力的后腰，一点一点的抬起屁股，让那根半勃的阴茎脱离身体。  
尼禄非常想抱住他，将他带离冰冷的地面，他也确实这样做了，他不明白大人那些想要触碰却又收回的手，他什么都不知道，他什么都知道。  
但他永远不会说爱，他不会将这称之为爱，他有太多时间去消磨，像个赌徒一样奉上自己的全部，像一个战士用自己所剩不多的诗意来颂歌一件太过美好的事物，他口不能言，目不能视，冰冷的冲动与滚烫的热情一起交织，他把叔叔扶起来，拧干湿透的浴巾，帮他擦拭。  
修改时间：上午12:30


End file.
